


You're the only place I've ever called my home

by wntr_sldr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntr_sldr/pseuds/wntr_sldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to give 8292 jars of Nuttela to Stephanie, the most awesome beta-reader EVER. </p><p>I think everyone should listen to this song "<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61aqZR2qbzg">Only Place I Call Home</a>" because of reasons.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're the only place I've ever called my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittlebrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebrat/gifts).



> I just want to give 8292 jars of Nuttela to Stephanie, the most awesome beta-reader EVER. 
> 
> I think everyone should listen to this song "[Only Place I Call Home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61aqZR2qbzg)" because of reasons.

Sometimes Erik wonders if the walls in the Xavier Mansion have ears. It’s the only plausible explanation as to why every time he is alone with Charles, one of the kids manages to explode a room or break something really heavy and expensive. It seems they can listen through the wall when Erik manages to get Charles alone and just for fun they decide to cockblock Erik.

Erik is used to having quick moments with Charles throughout a day because both have responsibilities and students and Erik is more than satisfied in having Charles all night, all his without anyone interrupting them. But not today. Today is different. How is he supposed to propose Charles if he can’t even say ‘hi’ without someone starting a commotion and Charles rushing out the door to check the kids? No, today it’s going to be a calm and nice day. Or Erik will kill everyone. 

When he comes Into the house, he finds Charles in the kitchen making some tea. He smiles and approaches him, putting an arm around Charles’ waist and kissing his neck. It’s so good to have Charles in his arms, Erik feels like Charles belongs to there, belongs to him, and this thought always makes him hold Charles even closer. They could stay like this forever, Erik would not mind. 

Charles smiles at him looking over his shoulder. 

“Where have you been?”

“Doing some research.” This time Erik makes Charles to turn around so he can kiss him properly. “I have something for you.”

Charles’ eyes are made of the prettiest blue that Erik has ever seen – he tells Charles so every night – but, somehow, they get even more adorable when shinning with excitement. Charles forgets about the tea.

“What is it? It’s a surprise? I love surprises.” 

Erik laughs a little. “I know you do. That’s why it’s a surprise. Because I was born to do whatever you love and make you happy.” Erik gives him a short kiss, getting the loveliest smile as a reward. “I’ve been working on this for weeks.”

“C’mon, tell me.” Charles uses his lowest trick: puppy eyes. Erik mentally says _Oh shit_ so loud that Charles can’t help but hear. “Please?” Then the bastard pouts. 

“Stop it, I’m not going to—” Charles is looking at him with such a hopeless expression like he just found out that Santa Claus is not real that Erik has to look away in order to not betray himself. “It’s a surprise. The kitchen is not the right place to-”

They hear an explosion coming from upstairs. Erik sighs. “I swear to God…” but Charles is already leaving to go to check if there’s any survivors. 

Erik takes a box containing two engagement rings that he made himself out of his pocket. He worked hard on every single detail of Charles’ until he was satisfied with its uniqueness. It was proving more difficult to put on Charles than it was to manufacture though. Erik puts it back in his pocket and goes to help Charles.

 

It was supposed to be different. Erik was thinking a romantic dinner, flowers and all, but of course it would not happen like he planned. Obviously. Charles barely ate during the day, always being requested somewhere else. It’s almost 5pm when Erik finds Charles alone again but at this point he has already given up and has decided to propose Charles later, in their bedroom. 

“You look exhausted.” Erik kisses him on the forehead.

“Because I am exhausted.” Charles sighs, “They exceeded my expectations today.” 

Erik leans in for a kiss and that’s when Alex and Sean decide it’s the right moment to run into the kitchen, Alex chasing Sean around the table.

“You’re _so_ in trouble, Sean.” Alex shouts. 

“I didn’t mean what I said!! Charles, help,” Sean whines looking for assistance; otherwise Alex might kill him with his bare hands.

Erik rolls his eyes and stands between the two, forcing Alex to stop. “What the fuck, you two. What did Sean do, Alex?”

“He said to Hank that I spied on him while he was in the shower!!” Alex is talking to Erik but looking at Sean, over Erik’s shoulder. “I’m going to kill you.”

Charles covers a laugh leaving Erik to deal with them. “If you need me, I’ll be in the library.”

Sean is about to cry when Charles walks away. Erik is always a defender of Alex because he thinks that the blonde is more like him than the most of the other students. 

“Okay,” Erik tries to keep a straight face, “And that… is a lie…?” 

Alex stops trying to kill Sean with a gaze and stares Erik. “Obviously it’s a lie.” His face is a mix of indignation and shame. “ _Dude_.”

“I was just… confirming.” Erik smirks, “Now. Can you stop fighting over everything? Charles is tired. I’m trying to get him alone and no one gives me time to —“

Alex and Sean suddenly forget about what they were fighting about, exclaiming “WOAH WOAH STOP!” not wanting to know the details of what Erik and Charles do alone.

“Too much information.” Sean is frowning, an expression that clearly says _Ew_. “Really. We don’t need to know what Charles and you do in your… intimacy. Jesus, Erik. Just… woah. Please. Right. Okay. I think I just pictured it mentally. Gross. It’s like seeing my parents doing it. Oh gosh. Alex, please kill me now, please. JUST. KILL. ME. ” Alex shows a little of solidarity to Sean, patting him on their way out. 

Erik stays there looking confused. “What’s wrong with people in this house??” 

 

This is it. Kids are asleep. No one will run into the room bringing trouble for them to solve. It has to be now. Erik clears his throat, takes a deep breath and pulls Charles in by the waist, kissing him softly, circling his thumbs over Charles’ pale skin under his shirt. 

“I love you,” Charles tells him when they break the kiss, hiding his face in the curve of Erik’s neck.

Erik smiles, “I love you too,” and leaves a trail of kisses on Charles’ shoulder, “I wish I could spend the rest of--” Erik can sense someone going to open Charles’ door. He’s not allowing anyone in. If aliens had just arrived in the garden, Erik couldn’t care less. He uses his power to keep the door locked. Charles frowns at the scene but say nothing. “As I was saying, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So… Um…” He clears his throat but it seems he has a huge ball of fur in there, because his mouth is still dry. He presents the ring to Charles, whose eyes get wider with surprise and he opens his mouth but words don’t come just yet, “Would you marry me, Charles Xavier?” 

Charles looks at him, so serious for a moment that Erik starts to wonder if he should not have done this. Maybe Charles doesn’t want to marry him; maybe he likes his life the way it is. When Erik feels his panic rising and starts sweating, Charles open a big smile on his face and almost makes Erik to fall on the floor when he jumps in his arms, repeating a thousand “Yes”es. 

Both of them pretend not to hear Raven outside door shushing whoever is with her and saying aloud “Omygosh they’re going to get married, I’M FINALLY GOING TO BE A BRIDESMAID”, clearly ignoring that there’s no bride. 

Erik hugs him closer and kisses him slowly, when Charles breaks the kiss, almost gasping for air, Erik puts the ring on Charles’ finger and leans a little to kiss his hand. “Thank you.”

Charles laughs a little, looking amused and runs his finger through Erik’s hair. “For what?”

“For being you,” They share a smile before Erik completes the sentence, “with me.”

“At your disposal.” 

Erik laughs and announces loudly, “Now we’re going to have sex very loudly.”

Next thing they hear is a bunch of kids bumping into each other in hurry to run away as fast as possible and Sean shouting “Dude. AGAIN?? I hate you, Lehnsherr”.


End file.
